In The End
by ReverberatingSilence
Summary: Tragedy for ending. She's been through so much, and its rubbed off on him. He's grown tired of it, it's time for a change. It's all over. ONE SHOT SONG FIC very sad in my opinion, if you dont like sad, dont read! please, RR


**Author's Note** This story isn't exactly what I would call 'evil', but it's defiantly one of my darker stories, so be warned.

**Disclaimer **I don't own Inuyasha or Linkin Park's "In The End"

**WARNING** Some language. Not much, but some. Sou, if you're reading this: sorry!

* * *

**In The End  
By** Reverberating Silence (HanyouGohan)

One step forward, one step backwards. I fall down to the floor. Here we are again. Fighting, as usual. I tried...I still try. I try to please you. I try to make you happy. But it seems so impossible. I loved you at a time, I cared about you. But, that feeling wisped away from me. You took it away. All of your bashing me, and yelling at me. All of the lies you gave the world.  
_  
One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you tried  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time  
All I know, time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings._

All these years I tried to be with you. Tried to love you, tried to know you. You never let me passed that thick wall of yours. That dark aura surrounding your body. Ever since you returned home from your other life you've been like this. What did they do to you? Why do you hate me now? I tried to talk to you, tried to help you.

Because, I see you cry at night. And I want to hold you. I want to see your smile again. Because, it's been gone for years...but, I don't want that anymore. I want to get away. I want to get away from you, you and your over dose of hate. All the bashings you give me when I try to reach out to you. All the slaps and yells I received because I told you I was here for you.

And now we're at it again. I hit the floor and you glare down at me. Your hair falling gently across your once flawless and beautiful face. I once loved you, but that love is gone.  
_  
Watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away  
Its so unreal, didn't look out below. Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, didn't even know I wasted it all just watch you go_

I see the dark haunting look in your eyes. I see that you don't want me around anymore. And I see that I don't want to be here. I've tried to leave, trust me. But it's as if vines are pulling back. Back into the shadows that I don't want to be in. Back into the hell of my new life.

I remember when our life was cool. And when I saw you I would smile and hug you, and you would be overwhelmed to see me as well. But, that's all gone you hate me. And now...I hate you. I didn't mean to start hating you, it just happened. And now, I don't care. I enjoy hating you.

After you started staying home and hating me, it just didn't matter anymore. I can walk on my own two feet. I know when I need to leave. I know when to leave you alone, and that's always. Never really knew why you started hating me, and the rest of the family for that matter. You just, slipped away. I bet that bastard did something to you, didn't he? Oh well, can't blame him. If you were like that there, then I would be pretty mad as well. I hated to see you like that, all the tears, fears, slamming doors. But as I said before...I don't care anymore.

_I Kept everything inside, and even though I tried, it all fell apart.  
What it meant to me, will eventually be a memory of a time  
I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter_

I remember the first day you came back home. I ran out to hug you, but you shoved me aside. Do you know how much that hurt me? The ice cold glare you sent me? You've been around that bastard too long. You were just like him. I thought you were just pissed, so I left you alone. But as the months went by, it never got better. It never got better at all, in fact, it got worse.

Each time you came home, you were more mad then you were the last time. Finally I saw you come home so friggen' mad I thought you were going to kill us all. That's when you stopped going all together. That sigh of relief that escaped me was pointless. Because you're still the same. Even though you left. And I hate you for it.

It's been years! Why wont you change? Why wont you grow up? Can't you just tell me you care? Even though I don't, doesn't mean I don't want to hear it from your lips. But, they never open for me. Not once...you just glare. Glare at me forever. Like you want me to die. I wouldn't be surprised. I just wonder, what on earth did he do to you? Why did he make you like this? And why do you hate ME for it?

Oh well, doesn't matter. I got over you...you're not my hero anymore. You're not the one I look up to. You're a nobody.

_I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter  
One thing, I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed the rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard_

I finally pick myself up off the floor. You stare at me again. I finally glare back. I finally decide that I hate you. Down to your very black and hollow heart...I hate you. I hate your eyes, your soul, your venomous lips, and your lies. Your tears are nothing to me. They don't sting. And now I can finally show that to you.

Standing up to you, against you, away from you...its got to be the hardest thing to do. But, yet, it comes naturally. A natural hate. A hate that will never go away, because it all built up over time you know? It all came together and fell into one odd being.

Once, that being was you. You alone. The only one in the house that shunned us all. But, we never told you it hurt. You're so young, we figured that you were just going through that point that all teens go through. Oh, but hell were we wrong! I never thought I would say this: but I was scared of you.

Scared one day I would wake up and find you...you of all people...dead. Dead, gone, out of reach. I wanted to save you, but you didn't want to be saved. You wanted to die.

And it was all his fault. Why wont you tell me what he did to you! I was so afraid. I wanted to cry for you, bleed for you, die for you...just to see that old spark in your eyes again. But I couldn't. Now, that its all come out as hate...I don't know anymore. I want to find him, destroy him, tell him what he did to you. Tell him what you did to me. Tell him to burn in hell for all the pain he sent to us...and you. You...

_In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property, remember all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far_

...Yeah, you. I know, Im repeating myself. But you suddenly hated me! I want to know what happened, I want to know so bad! I want to kill you when I find out, I'll murder you. I'll watch you bleed till there is no more blood. And then I'll smile because both of us will be out of our misery.

I'll be away from you, you'll be away from me. Isn't that what you want?

I look at you, and you stare back. But, I see the fear in your eyes. I see that you're suddently afraid of me. Oh, and I am loving it. I love the way you're mad yet scared. It pleases me. I have the upper hand, and finally I can get away from you. I can get away, and you wont care...or notice for that matter, because I know you'll be gone too. You'll be away from me...and that's all that matters.

All that matters is to see you bleed. Is to see my hate come out on you. For me to latch my hands around your throat and tell you I love you. Confuse you. Tell you that you're my hero, and then kill you. Be like you, because I once envied you. Then you'll be scared. Then I'll get some answers. Because, you wont know what had happened. Like I didn't with you.

_Things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in the end  
Kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart._

We'll be equal, eye for an eye. I can't wait.

As I stand here staring at your now frightened face, I slowly start to laugh. Laugh at myself for being so stupid, laugh at you for causing me pain, and of course laugh at the bastard that did all of this crap to you.

Laugh it all off, because its now time to say goodbye. I've stepped out of the shadows and come back too many times, this time I won't come back and neither will you. You won't come back, I can promise you that. Because, you'll be too scared of me now. You can't slap me around anymore! I've picked myself off the floor, and now its time for you to see the new me!

The new me that HATES you with all my heart. And how I wish we could go back, but I know that it's far out of your memory, so I know I can't even try. Well, say goodbye my friend. To the one I hate most, the one I envied, the one I want to suffer, to die, and bleed. The one I once loved, the one I cherish, the one I look up to, the one that I pray for. I say good bye.

_...I put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go  
For all this there's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter_

I worked hard, for you. I played pretend, for you. I lied, for you. I cried, for you. I prayed, for you. I loved, for you. It's all over now.

With my demonic smirk I walk up to you. You back away in fear. You cry for me to stop, but I keep going with hate in my eyes, and a loving smile on my face.

"I love you..." I whisper. And you stare at me. You stare hard, do you know what's going on? Of course not, because you don't know me anymore. You lost me. It's your entire fault. And now you are going to pay for it.

But this payment comes from my deepest love. I'm saving you really. And you'll thank me for it one day. This blade in my hand is for your own good. It's all for you. I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. You'll be safe soon, because Im your deliverer. Can't you see?

I say good bye to you right now, and it'll all be all right. You'll finally be free. That bastard wont mess with you any more. You ARE scared! Why are you scared? I'm SAVING you. Don't you want to be free?

"I'll tell the bastard that you finally were free from his grasp, kirei. You'll be safe now." I grip your arm. I've grown since the last time you've smiled. I'm much bigger. Im taller than you, I can over power you. All in all, I will finally win.

"Why...?" you whisper. You're stupid tears are falling now. I smile, holding the blade to your throat.

"Because, I loved you." I whisper into your ear. Your eyes widen. I can see the fear. You know what you did wrong. But, it's too late. I'm not coming back. Im leaving you, you're out of my life forever now. Say goodbye, dear one. Say goodbye. Because I am done with you. And you're done with me. We don't need each other anymore. All we have is hate.

I'm saving you. I'm saving myself. I'm torturing the one who did this to us. It's all over now. You won't cry anymore. And I won't worry. This is the end, all because I loved you. All because I once cared.

You close your eyes as the tears leak. Don't cry love, it's all going to be ok now. You're finally free.

_I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter...

* * *

_

Did anyone guess who the two characters were? It was in Souta's POV, the other was Kagome, and the 'bastard' he mentioned was Inuyasha.  
...Why...?

In The End- this is one of my favorite Linkin Park songs, and it is my favorite video of all time. That's why I wanted to put it into story form  
Depression- I like writing depressing fics suddenly. LOL! I love my humorus ones too, but I like this. It helps me let all my emotions out, its like my thoughts coming to life through someone else.  
Kagome and Souta- They are such a great team It was almost like the perfect brother and sister to me. So, I wanted to mix them up. Show what COULD happen to them, and blame it all on Inuyasha.

I hope you enjoyed the story, I'd love some response. So Rest and Relax, then Review! Lol.  
-R.S.


End file.
